1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to crayon and writing instrument support housings, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved crayon housing apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect locking of the associated turn-table relative to a support hub in absence of filling of each crayon receiving socket with an associated crayon or cylindrical type writing instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various housing of various types have been utilized in the prior art to mount crayons or other similar writing instruments therewithin. Such prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,701; 4,534,474; 2,500,115; 2,017,088; and 1,221,517.
Prior art apparatus has typically utilized various carrousel or supporting structure to mount writing instruments therewithin, but has previously failed to address the complete replenishment of the various supporting sockets when mounting the writing instruments. The instant invention requires an individual user to replenish a socket to maintain an orderly array of such crayons or writing instruments within each of the sockets to effect selective rotation of the turn-table or carrousel relative to a support base.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved crayon housing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in maintaining alignment and orderly array of writing instruments therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.